Abstract. The most recent UNAIDS estimates of the global burden of HIV are that 36.9 million people are living with HIV-1 infection worldwide, with 70% of these residing in sub-Saharan Africa. Markedly, three in four new infections in sub-Saharan Africa are among girls aged 15?19 years and young women aged 15?24 years are twice as likely to be living with HIV than men. Further, a striking difference exists between the east/southern and the west/central regions of sub-Saharan Africa, with reductions in AIDS-related deaths since 2010 of 42% and 21%, respectively. Clearly, much work remains in terms of training local physicians and scientists in the diagnosis, treatment, and management of individuals with HIV-1 infection; conducting implementation science to determine the most cost-effective use of financial and human resources; and ensuring evidence-informed public health policy and programming to reduce disparities in the AIDS response across Africa?s sub-regions. Despite treatment likely having contributed to slowing HIV transmission, HIV prevention remains critical to stem the tide of HIV. In fact, a second AIDS pandemic in the next 12 years is predicted due to 1) changing demographics in Africa with increasing numbers of youth, 2) increasing transmitted viral drug resistance, and 3) increased cost and limited availability of 2nd and 3rd line treatment regimens. Taken together, these factors suggest that the total number of people living with AIDS may increase by 2 million/year to reach a staggering 50 million by 2030. Since 2007, 12 successful annual INTEREST Conferences, known as the ?African CROI?, have brought together scientists involved in HIV diagnosis and treatment, pathogenesis, and prevention research in resource-limited settings in Africa to share pivotal findings, promote collaboration, and transfer experiences across several fields and many continents. Planning and organization of the 2019 INTEREST Conference will be overseen by the Amsterdam Institute of Global Health and Development. Catherine Hankins MD PhD chairs INTEREST?s international organizing committee (IOC) and is the Scientific Chair of INTEREST. Professor Kwasi Torpey of the University of Ghana College of Health Sciences is the Local Chair for INTEREST 2019. The organizers of the 2019 INTEREST Conference will pursue the following objectives: 1) To provide cutting-edge knowledge in the fields of HIV-1 diagnosis and treatment, pathogenesis, and prevention for adults, including the elderly; adolescents; and children living with HIV in Africa in order to contribute to achieving the 90-90-90 goals and to preventing a 2nd great pandemic. 2) To foster new research interactions among leading investigators and those who represent the future scientific leadership for health care and research on the African continent.